poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Stat Ace (class)
Stat Ace Pick Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, or Speed These Ace Trainers hold loyalties only to ability. They find pokemon who are the fastest, or the strongest, or the smartest and then, the Stat Ace further improves those superior abilities. The Stat Ace can bring a slow pokemon up to speed, or make a weak skinned pokemon have an iron-plated body. Their abilities in bringing out a specific skill of a pokemon are unparalleled. No other Ace Trainer can make a Slowbro out run a Shedinja. Cross Classing 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Stat Ace Gifted Features 'Specialist Training' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: The stat of choice for any of your pokemon. Effect: You may add half of your STR modifier to the Base stat chosen for Stat Ace to your pokemon. If this changes which of the pokemon’s base stats are the highest, treat the altered base stats appropriately. 'Stat Subversion' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Enemy pokemon’s stat you chose Stat Ace for. Effect: X is your STR modifier halved. Your target foe’s stat chosen for Stat Ace is lowered X. You may only target one pokemon at a time, you may not change targets until the original is unable to battle. Targeting with Stat subversion is a free action. Stat Ace Features 'Bonus Stats' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 3 Badges, 16 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon levels up to a Level evenly divisible by 10. Effect: You pokemon gets 2 Stat points during each level up evenly divisible by 10. The extra stat point must be put into the chosen Stat for Stat Ace. If that extra point upsets any Base Relation, on each level up afterwards the pokemon must put stat points into the appropriate stats to correct the ruined Base Relation. 'Frontier Brain' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 10 Medals, Level 20, facilities (50,000) Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You take on the responsibilities of a Frontier Brain, you must accept challenges at least one a week. If you lose, you must give the victor a Frontier Medal. You don’t need to remain in your facility’s location to accept challenges, but you do need to let those at your facilities know where you are to forward challengers. Each week you are issued 6500 for your services as a Frontier Brain and to create Medals, which can only be done at your facilities for 1800. You are only paid weekly if you accept at least 3 challenges. You may not take Frontier Brain more then once, even if you have taken Stat Ace twice. Add 2 to your CHA stat. 'Positive Press' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, Press, 15 STR Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Deal your own pokemon 10 damage, which cannot be prevented, with your weapon. Raise your chosen stats Combat Stage 2 levels. This Feature replaces Press. 'Stat Boost' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, Level 10 Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon. Effect: For 1 encounter the target gains the Ability Speed Boost. If your chosen Stat is not Speed, replace the Ability’s name with Attack Boost, Special Attack Boost, Defense Boost or Special Defense Boost appropriately. Also if your chosen Stat is not Speed, replace the word Speed in Speed Boost’s effect with Attack, Special Attack, Defense or Special Defense appropriately. 'Stat Overflow' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, Press + or Positive Press Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A pokemon. Effect: Your pokemon loses half of its full HP. The pokemon’s Stat, chosen for Stat Ace, is set to +6 Combat Stages. Your pokemon cannot use a Move during this round of encounter but may still shift. 'Stat Subversion +' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 15 STR Trainer Action League Legal Static Target: Enemy pokemon’s stat you chose Stat Ace for. Effect: X is your STR modifier. Your foe’s stat chosen for Stat Ace is lowered X. This Feature replaces Stat Subversion. 'Stat Unlock' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 8 Badges and/or Medals won through battle Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Your pokemon ignore Base Relation, as long as they are adding to the Stat chosen for Stat Ace. 'Superior Ability' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 5 Badges and/or Medals Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Target pokemon. Effect: If your active pokemon’s Stat, chosen for Stat Ace, is higher than the target’s particular stat, that Stat is lowered 1 Combat Stage. 'Talent Scout' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, 2 pokemon with Natures that add to chosen Stat Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your STR modifier. If the total exceeds 20, that pokemon has a Nature that adds to your chosen Stat. 'Talent Scout +' Prerequisites: Stat Ace, Talent Scout, 6 pokemon with Natures that add to chosen Stat Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your STR modifier. If the total exceeds 15, that pokemon has a Nature that adds to your chosen Stat. If the total exceeds 25, that pokemon has the Nature of your choice, that adds to your chosen stat.. This Feature replaces Talent Scout. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes